Alfea Academy
by Ella Anders
Summary: After a year from hell, Blythe finds it impossible that her life could become even more complicated. Shame though, because things are about to get much more complicated when her talents are recognized by the head of admissions at the famous Alfea Academy. But who is this "Bloom" from her visions, what is really going at Alfea and how is her late sister's death connected to this? AU


**Alfea Academy**

**Summary: After a year from hell, Blythe finds it impossible that her life could become even more complicated. Shame though, because things are about to get much more complicated when her talents are recognized by the head of admissions at the famous Alfea Academy. But who is this "Bloom" from her visions, what is really going at Alfea and how is her late sister's death connected to this? AU**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. I the authoress do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction. Reviews are warmly welcomed.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Thunder from above rumbled loudly from high above the bottom of the catacombs as a man clothed in an old blood red velvet cloak lifted his head towards the sky, waiting patiently for the lighting to strike just as he one day would. As the bolt of electricity flickered above another period of thunder started, each strike louder and faster than the pervious.

"The time is near," the man declared as he strolled over towards a small creek of water, The masked man dipped his long fingers into the blue, slowly moving them back and forth causing a serious of ripples. "The tides are about to change."

"You act so confident why?" A voice, clearly female, chimed as a tall and slender cloaked figure came out from the shadows, beside the mysterious woman stood four more beings in the same attire.

The masked man gave a sly smile behind the material. "Trust me, this time fate is on_ our_ side." The male extended his right hand that begin to glow, a small sphere appeared before the large group of unknown allies who drew from their hiding places within the shadows gathered closer to their leader to see what he was up to. After a few seconds the sphere took its final shape, for an instance it flickered before the faces off seven smiling and happy girls appeared before all.

"The Winx!" Gasped a figure towards the back in a digested tone, as the person's hand became a fist. "Those horrid little-"

The leader raised his hand to dismiss the outburst, "Yes, the famous Winx Club. The heroes of the Magical Dimension, they have saved Magix, saved Domino, brought the magic back to Earth, and so forth." Leader moved his head back and forth as grumbles arose, "I don't believe I have to go into the details."

"Yeah really," a voice agreed.

Leader began to pace back-and-forth before the large company. "To everyone above," he raises his hand gesturing up, "they are heroes, role-models even! Ignorance is truly bliss my friends, for us, however know the truth about the 'fairy-tastic' seven. It is because of them we are all here. Living in this place that has no name, banished from the worlds we use to call our homes, cast away by society. Because of them we have nothing, and they have everything. Some of us even have been stripped of our rightful gift -magic."

"As we set here in the cold and dark with next to nothing to eat, the Winx are up there living the good life. Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Roxy have taken their place as queen of their realms, married to the men they love. Musa has become a dimension-wide house-hold name with record breaking albums; Flora has become the headmistress of Alfea and Tecna- well, who really knows about Tecna."

"For Dragon's sake, what is your point? To rub their greatness in our faces?"

Leader shook his head, "No, it doesn't matter what happened in the past or even the present. Because come midnight tonight the world as the Winx know it ends, and in its place a new reality will be formed, where we and we alone rule. The Winx will finally get what's coming to them. Winx everyone's replaceable."


End file.
